Solve for $m$. Give an exact answer. $4(1+0.5m)=7m$ $m =$
We need to manipulate the equation to get $ m $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 4(1+0.5m)&=7m \\\\ 4+2m &= 7m~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Distribute}}\\\\ 4+2m{-2m} &= 7m{-2m} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Subtract 2m from each side}}\\\\ 4 &=5m ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ \dfrac{4}{{5}}&= \dfrac{5m}{{5}}~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Divide each side by 5}} \\\\ m &= {0.8} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Simplify}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ m = { 0.8 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]